Vs. Miltank
Vs. Miltank is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 5/1/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise and Conway arrive in the bustling streets of Goldenrod City, Ian a bit overwhelmed by the sounds and people. Ian: Worse than Saffron or Cinnabar. Elise: Yeah, it is a bit much. But the atmosphere here is just amazing! The homes, the shops, the radio station. Ian: If you say so. Conway: So, where do we go first? Elise: I say we hit the Department store! Ian: The gym. That’s where I’m going. Misdreavus: Mis, mis. The group stops, a Misdreavus floating in front of them, very friendly. Elise: Aw, it’s adorable. (Ian scans it with his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. It enjoys scaring others, and uses the gems around its neck to absorb the fearful energy. Conway: It looks like a Ghost type, so that makes sense. Elise: I don’t think anything as cute as this could be that harmful. Misdreavus: Mis, mis! Misdreavus’ gems glow, as it releases a blinding red light, the group raising their arms to shield their eyes. Chikorita is rocking back and forth on Ian’s shoulder, confused. Conway: It’s Confuse Ray! Chikorita falls forward, Ian catching it. He then sees a hand reaching into his jacket pocket, spinning to grab it. The hand pulls away, Ian seeing a shadow running off. Ian: Hey! Ian gives chase, as Misdreavus disappears. Elise and Conway recover from the Confuse Ray, looking around. Elise: Ian? What, what happened? Conway: I think I heard Ian run off after someone. I think someone tried to rob us. End Scene A young girl with blue hair in pigtails is running down a back alley. Her clothes are old and raggedy. Misdreavus joins her, as she turns down a corner. Ian drops down from above, startling the girl. She falls back, landing on her butt, her expression being simply terrified. Chikorita: (In condescending tone) Chika! Chika, chika! Ian: Give it back. Girl: (Nervously stuttering) W-w-w-w-w-what? Ian: (Forcefully) Give, it, back. The girl reaches into her pocket, pulling out a smooth stone. Ian snatches it from her. Girl: What is it? Ian: An Everstone. Stand up. The girl stands up, as Ian grabs her arm, dragging her off. Girl: Ow! Where we going?! On the main street, Elise and Conway are looking for Ian. Elise: Ian! Where are you?! Conway: Ian! Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise: What is it, Togepi? Elise lets Togepi hop out of her arms, as they follow it walking off. Togepi finds an Igglybuff and Cleffa, the three cheering happily. Whitney: Hey there guys! Wait up! Whitney comes over, Igglybuff and Cleffa excited to see her. Elise: This Cleffa yours? Whitney: It is. My name’s Whitney. Elise: I’m Elise, and this is Conway. Whitney: I assume you have a Cleffa as well? Elise: Used to. It evolved into a Clefairy. Whitney: Oh, I would so love a Clefairy! Conway: A pre-evolved Clefairy. Does that mean that Cleffa is a Fairy type as well? Whitney: Fairy type? Elise: Uh-huh. Cleffa and Clefairy are a new type of Pokémon, the Fairy type. They’re immune and strong against Dragon types. Whitney: Adorable and durable! That’s so cool! What about Igglybuff? Is it a Fairy type? Elise: We can find out easy enough. Come on out, Horsea! She throws a Pokéball, Horsea coming out. Horsea lands in Elise’s arms. Horsea: Horsea! Elise: Horsea, use Twister. Horsea flaps its fin, a Twister forming. Igglybuff, Cleffa and Togepi stand in it, enjoying the feel of the wind. The Twister fades, none of them harmed. Conway: Togepi’s not harmed either. All three of them are Fairy types! Whitney: Wow! And here I thought they were Normal types! Conway: They still might be. Elise, bring out Snubbull. Its Lick Attack is a Ghost type move, which won’t effect Normal types. Elise: Okay. Snubbull! (She chooses Snubbull.) Snubbull: Snub! Elise: Use Lick! Snubbull goes over, Licking Togepi. It is paralyzed from the lick. Snubbull Licks Cleffa next, it being paralyzed. It then Licks Igglybuff, it not reacting at all. Conway: Igglybuff is a Normal Fairy type combo. Whitney: Does that mean Snubbull is a Fairy? Elise: Yeah. Fairy types are weak to Poison, which Snubbull is. Whitney: Wow. You figured out type weaknesses too? That’s incredible! Come on. To show my appreciation, I’ll take you shopping! End Scene The blue haired girl is slurping a bowl of ramen down, putting it down and sighing loudly. She puts the bowl at the top of a stack of dishes, with a dozen bowls. Ian and Professor Oak are smiling as they watch, sitting at a ramen stand. Oak: Good to see she is recovering nicely. Ian: Thanks again for treating us, Professor. Oak: It’s my pleasure! I am very surprised to see you out here. Ian: So, you host a radio show? Oak: Yes. With DJ Mary. I’ve been using the show to help spread my findings to the public easier, especially about the Fairy type. Although, Elise hasn’t told me much more. Ian: She’s still learning. I think she’s waiting to connect everything together. The girl slurps down another bowl of ramen, sighing with satisfaction. Girl: Ah! Thank you so much for the food! We greatly appreciate it. Misdreavus lifts its head out of a food bowl, where it was eating with Chikorita. Misdreavus: Mis, mis! Oak: So, tell us about yourself. What’s your name? Where do you live? Girl: Uh, I’m, Crystal. I live, uh, in the alleys. Oak: The alleys? That’s no place for a young woman to grow up. Ian: I’ve got an idea. Why not take her to the ranch? You’re always saying that you need some assistants to help tend to the Pokémon. Oak: That is true! So, Crystal. Would you be interested in coming with me to Pallet Town? A new start. I can’t promise it will be easy, but it will be better. Crystal: You’d really do that? Oak: Of course! Crystal: Th, thank you. Ian: Alright. I’ll see you later, Professor. I’m off to challenge the gym. Chikorita! Chikorita jumps up the table, climbing onto Ian’s shoulder. He walks off. Crystal: Wait! (She picks up the Pokémon food bowl.) Your bowl! Ian: Keep it! Crystal: Th, thank you. For everything. Ian arrives on the main street, approaching the Department store. Whitney and Elise are walking out, while Conway and Poliwhirl were carrying several bags and packages. Ian: You a bag man now? Conway: (Straining) Haha. Elise: Ian, where have you been?! Ian: Wandering. Got some lunch. If you’re done shopping, let’s head to the gym. Whitney: Oh, you a challenger? Ian: Yeah. (Confused) You the gym leader? Whitney: Good guess. Elise: You’re a gym leader? Whitney: Yep! End Scene Ian and Whitney are standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. Elise and Conway are sitting off to the side, with Igglybuff and Cleffa. Referee: This will be a two on two battle, the winner being the one with a Pokémon able to fight. Also, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Whitney: Go, Teddiursa! (She throws the Pokéball, choosing Teddiursa.) Teddiursa: Teddi! Ian: Cyndaquil! (He chooses Cyndaquil.) Cyndaquil: Quil! (Its flames light up.) Conway: It really can light its fire right away. I thought it was a bluff before. Whitney: Go Teddiursa! Use Fury Swipes! Teddiursa runs forward, claws glowing white. Ian: Flamethrower. Cyndaquil breathes Flamethrower, torching Teddiursa. Teddiursa falls over, defeated. Referee: Teddiursa is unable to battle! The winner is Cyndaquil! Whitney: (Freaking out) No way! (She returns Teddiursa.) Elise: That was quick. Whitney: Uh, okay. Time to get serious! Go, Miltank! (She throws the Pokéball, choosing Miltank.) Miltank: Mil, mil! Whitney: Now, use Attract! Miltank winks, several hearts flying at Cyndaquil. The hearts circle Cyndaquil, then pop around Cyndaquil. Its eyes turn into hearts, as it moans with infatuation. Elise: Is that? Conway: Attraction. Just like Cute Charm. Whitney: Miltank is a Female only species. Which means your Cyndaquil is Male. Now, use Rollout! Miltank runs forward, curling up and rolling with Rollout. She slams into Cyndaquil, sending him flying. Cyndaquil comes falling down, as he’s struck again. Cyndaquil’s eyes revert to normal, defeated. Referee: Cyndaquil is unable to battle! The winner is Miltank! (Ian returns Cyndaquil.) Ian: Good job. Now, who to choose. Chikorita: Chika! Ian looks at Chikorita, who looks eager. Ian: Alright. Go for it. Chikorita hops off Ian’s shoulder, onto the field. Whitney: Let’s see where that confidence comes from. Attract! Miltank uses Attract, the hearts circling Chikorita. The hearts pop, but nothing happens. Ian: (Smirking) Chikorita, is Female. Whitney: Aw, no fair! In that case, use Rollout! Ian: Reflect. Miltank uses Rollout, as she slams into Chikorita’s Reflect wall. Chikorita strains to stay in place. Ian: Let’s try Cut! Chikorita’s leaf glows white, as she holds it to the side. A point forms in the Reflect wall, as Chikorita spins her leaf, the point moving with it, striking Miltank hard, knocking her away. Ian: Razor Leaf! Chikorita spins its leaf, launching several leaves at Miltank. Whitney: Rollout! Miltank uses Rollout, deflecting the leaves. It crashes into Reflect again, as Chikorita strikes again with Cut. Ian: Once more. Reflect Cut! Chikorita charges forward, spinning its leaf, the Reflect wall point forming. Miltank is hit hard, as she falls, defeated. Referee: Miltank is unable to battle! The winner is Chikorita, and the victor is Ian! Whitney: No! I lost! (She sighs.) Well, since I lost, I present you, the Plain Badge. Ian takes the Plain Badge, pinning it inside his jacket. Ian: Thanks. Good battle. (Ian then walks away.) Elise: Thank you for a wonderful day, Whitney. Take care! Main Events * Crystal is introduced, who is taken to work for Professor Oak. * It's revealed that Igglybuff, Cleffa, Togepi and Snubbull are all Fairy types. * Elise's Snubbull reveals Lick. * Ian's Cyndaquil is confirmed to be Male. * Ian's Chikorita is confirmed to be Female. * Ian beats Whitney and earns the Plain Badge. * This marks the first appearance of Ian's Everstone. * It's revealed that Elise evolved her Clefairy from a Cleffa. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Crystal * Whitney * Professor Oak * Referee Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Horsea (Elise's) * Snubbull (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Igglybuff (Whitney's) * Cleffa (Whitney's) * Teddiursa (Whitney's) * Miltank (Whitney's) Trivia * Despite owning Fairy type Pokémon, Whitney only uses Normal type Pokémon in her gym battle, due to being a Normal type Gym Leader. * Crystal is introduced. She will have a larger role much further down the line. * Ian is revealed to have an Everstone. It will have increasing significance later in the series. * Cyndaquil is the first of Ian's Pokémon to have its gender confirmed outside of gender differences. Chikorita is the second, occurring in the same episode. * Ian's Chikorita being Female is based off Ash's Bayleef in the anime. * It's shown that Cyndaquil can light its fire at will. Conway thought it was a bluff before. * The scene at the Ramen shop is a reference to the anime Naruto, where Ichiraku Ramen is a common location. * Starting with the next episode, episodes will air twice a week, on Wednesday and Saturday. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise